


shouldn't have to fuck for free

by eururong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eururong/pseuds/eururong
Summary: Jongdae only lets his boyfriend Chanyeol watch his camshows from a computer andneverin person. So, when he asks him to do a show together, it’s an offer Chanyeol can’t refuse.





	shouldn't have to fuck for free

**Author's Note:**

> *wrings hands* this is like 4k of filth and i’m not even sorry?? many thanks to jen (lady-serendipity) for helping and giving great feedback. prompter, i hope you like it! (title taken from ‘for free’ by dj khaled and drake. consider that the fic soundtrack lmao)
> 
> Edit: wow, 200 kudos... I never imagined this story would get this much love from anyone! Thank you to each and every one of you all!

Jongdae had never let Chanyeol watch him get ready for his shows. In the minutes or hours leading up to one, the door to their bedroom was always firmly locked with the soft, muffled sounds of R&B music and Jongdae’s singing just barely filtering through.  

_I love you, but Chennie doesn’t have a boyfriend_ , he would explain, _Chen is a bored, horny, lonely little twink and if you hang out with me before I’m not bored and lonely, so it doesn’t work._

Not that Chanyeol minded being shut out of their bedroom _too_ much. After all, he got to watch the shows and jack off to the slutty Chen personality on his screen for free, which was more than enough for him. He was always grateful that his boyfriend was willing to share that part of himself, where so many would try to hide it in shame. And when Jongdae finished, Chanyeol got to do everything to remind him he wasn’t Chen anymore. A warm shower or bath, grubby take out, or cuddles on the couch with Marvel movies. 

So Chanyeol was surprised, shocked even when Jongdae plopped next to him on the couch on a Sunday, Chanyeol strumming at his guitar, and asked if they could make a partner account.  

“I’m tired of being bored, lonely twink Chen all the time,” he airily offered as an explanation, “I’ll probably lose some viewers, but it might be easier this way. Will you do it?” 

Chanyeol knew it was Jongdae saying in his roundabout way, _I can’t do this without you anymore, we’re a team, and I need you_.  

And that's how Chanyeol ended up in this situation - getting his makeup done in a tight t-shirt and boxer briefs in front of his boyfriend’s MacBook.  

“I’ve already told all my regulars about the new channel and the show time,” Jongdae says, the strokes of his makeup brush against Chanyeol’s cheeks rhythmic and methodical. He leans back to observe his handiwork, squinting his eyes and tilting his head this way and that. The makeup palette in his hand snaps closed.  

“Are you nervous?” Jongdae asks with a frown as he begins working on Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol pouts, which is more than enough of an answer for Jongdae. He leans forward and lightly nibbles on Chanyeol’s bottom lip playfully. 

“Don’t worry babe,” Jongdae smirks, “Just follow my lead."

\----

Chanyeol watches over Jongdae's shoulder as he puts in all of the info for the gold show. It’s hot, it’s dirty, it’s scary, but most of all… It’s fucking expensive.

 **I will…** OFFICIALLY START AT 250!! ;) TOYS @ 300  & RIMMING @ 400!! FACIAL @ 6 & CHOKING @ 1000!!  
**Gold Requested…** $1000  
**Minimum Buy In…** $10  
**Minutes…** 45  
**Minutes to Goal…** 30 

Jongdae starts the request and looks at Chanyeol over his shoulder, corners of his mouth turned up into the sly kitten smirk. It’s a smirk that turns Chanyeol’s insides liquid and one he has learned to be wary of. Something must show on his face - nervousness or fear or a mixture of both - because just as quickly as the feral look appeared, it’s replaced with soft, crinkled eyes and a scrunched nose. Leaning in to brush his lips along Chanyeol’s earlobe, Jongdae whispers, “Don’t worry, babe. Forget they’re even watching and focus on me. And thinking about the money helps, too.”  

He pulls away and offers Chanyeol a wink before turning to face the computer again. Wrapping his arms around Jongdae, Chanyeol relaxes into Jongdae’s scent. He’s sure that Jongdae can feel his racing heartbeat. When the first buy-ins start rolling in, Jongdae cheers and thanks every single one of them by name with kisses and winks at the camera. For now, Chanyeol is content to nuzzle at the soft skin behind Jongdae’s ear and inhale the fresh scent of his coconut shampoo. 

Jongdae turns around in his arms and places a soft kiss on his lips. “They want you to strip a little, babe.” 

Chanyeol peeks at the screen and sees the messages: 

**anon990: have ur bf take off his shirt**  
**anon77: want to know what i’m buying**

Flushing at the tone, nevertheless, Chanyeol complies. He shuffles back from Jongdae to wiggle out of his long-sleeve t-shirt, trying his best to push any embarrassment out of his mind. Jongdae moves to sit beside him, so they’re in full view of the camera. Chanyeol reaches up to smooth his hair where it’s ruffled and pushes his glasses up his nose. 

**anon77: aww, looks nerv. cute. i’m in chennie**

Jongdae blows an obnoxious kiss at the screen, before draping himself across Chanyeol’s lap. Jongdae lifts two fingers to his mouth and sucks, tongue peeking between his fingers as he licks at them. Looking at the long, almost feline curve of Jongdae’s body on the screen has Chanyeol’s cock twitching in his shorts. He thinks back to all the shows he had watched on his computer screen in the living room, desperately fisting his cock or twisting his fingers inside himself. He thinks back to how Jongdae teased himself with his fingers and toys, drawing out needy moans and cries. And now the desperate slut he had always dreamed of was his completely. Chanyeol's chest tightens at the thought.

“We’re at $250 already babe,” Jongdae breathes, reaching up to teasingly skim his fingers across Chanyeol’s mouth when he gapes. It hasn’t even been ten minutes. 

Jongdae whispers low enough so the mic can’t pick it up, “If we can make it to our goal we don’t have to do this for like two or three weeks. Let’s give them a sneak peek?” 

Chanyeol nods quickly and is maneuvered by Jongdae so he’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, Jongdae shimmying out of his loose shorts before straddling his lap. It’s familiar, and he’s so enraptured with running his hands up and down the smooth skin of Jongdae’s sides that he forgets all about the camera. 

Ever impatient, Chanyeol wraps his arms around Jongdae and pulls him so that there’s no space between them. He moans at feeling skin on glorious skin, knows that Jongdae will make it so good for him. So good. 

Jongdae nuzzles their noses together, and when he leans up to capture his lips, Jongdae lets their lips slide together easily. He licks from one corner of Chanyeol’s mouth to the other, a deep hum sounding in his chest. Chanyeol sucks on Jongdae’s tongue, and he feels both their cocks twitch. 

Seconds, maybe minutes later, Jongdae pulls away to look over at the computer. Still buzzing with arousal, Chanyeol busies himself with sucking a hickey on the curve of Jongdae’s shoulder. A wave of satisfaction washes over him when Jongdae’s voice hitches as he replies to the comments on the screen. His mouth follows the long line of Jongdae’s neck, licking and sucking on the underside of Jongdae’s jaw. Jongdae tilts his head back to give Chanyeol better access, voice becoming breathier.  

“C’mon, guys,” Jongdae whines when Chanyeol rolls a nipple between his forefinger and thumb, “We’re only five people away from goal. It’ll make me and Yeollie so happy, right Yeollie?”  

Chanyeol pinches the dark nub and glances over at the screen in time to see Jongdae’s back bend and his mouth drop open in a silent moan. 

“Right,” Chanyeol groans, pushing his hips up enough to feel the hard line of Jongdae’s cock against his. Jongdae keens and presses his mouth against Chanyeol’s again for a fleeting second before sliding off when his computer begins to ping.  

****

**Goal met, time to start the show.**  

Jongdae slides off the bed and kneels on the floor, pulling out his box of toys, lubes, and condoms before clicking to start the show. Chanyeol swallows thickly around the nervous lump in his throat.

“Thanks, everyone,” he croons sweetly before straddling Chanyeol’s lap again, grinding his hips down slowly. Chanyeol rises to meet him and Jongdae places Chanyeol’s hands on his ass. Jongdae whines and bites at Chanyeol’s ear when he squeezes, licking along the shell. 

Jongdae pulls away to slide his underwear off before hooking his fingers under Chanyeol’s as well. There’s caution in his eyes as he removes them, slowly enough to look like a tease. But Chanyeol knows that actually, Jongdae is giving him time, an out if he wants it.  

Jongdae lowers himself enough to lick around the head of Chanyeol’s cock, fingers tickling the underside of his balls. Chanyeol feels the tips of his ears grow hot at the thought that there are at the very least a hundred people watching him. He tries to calm the fluttering feeling in his chest and the sweatiness of his palms by remembering Jongdae’s words from earlier. _Just follow my lead_. 

The slide of Jongdae’s mouth grows smoother the longer he works, the wet warmth addictive. He pulls off and straddles Chanyeol again, licking at his mouth until their tongues slide together. 

Jongdae’s hand wraps around both of them, and he begins to thrust, the saliva and precum from before slicking the way. When Chanyeol licks along the roof of Jongdae’s mouth, he shudders fully and a small whine escapes. 

“Yeollie,” he pants, free hand gripping Chanyeol’s shoulder tight, nails digging into skin, “Prep me, please. I wanna feel your thick fingers inside me, please.” 

_Okay, woah_. Normally, Jongdae wasn’t very talkative in bed, preferring to express his satisfaction and desires in small pants and whines. Chanyeol knew that _Chennie_ was more vocal - _much_ more vocal - but he didn’t know just how bad it would affect him here in person. Precum spits from the tip of his cock with a jerk.  

Chanyeol rises to his knees, balancing Jongdae on top of his thighs with a tight hold on his waist. With a startled yelp, Jongdae’s hands scrabble at Chanyeol’s shoulders before he’s dropped against the mattress. He rolls himself over, ass raised and cheek pressed into the sheets.  

Chanyeol runs a dry finger over the puckered skin of Jongdae’s hole, watching it tighten and flutter at the gentle touch. Jongdae cries out softly, pushing his hips back and wiggling them for emphasis. It’s mostly an act, Chanyeol knows, but still Jongdae’s hard and leaking cock is all for him. Always for him. 

Chanyeol presses light kisses on the swell of Jongdae’s ass, scraping his teeth occasionally just to feel Jongdae shudder. He lets his breath ghost over Jongdae’s rim for only a moment before he presses the flat of his tongue against him. Jongdae whimpers and reaches to grab for a pillow, squeezing it tightly when Chanyeol begins to flick back and forth.  

"Please," Jongdae cries, “Please. Stretch me already."  

Chanyeol slips in his index finger to the second knuckle, his tongue alongside it. He spits a bit onto Jongdae’s hole to give him just enough slide to work in a second finger. The computer is pinging incessantly, but Chanyeol ignores it in favor of grabbing the lube from the box next to him.  

He removes his fingers, and Jongdae looks at him over his shoulder, incredulous. He's already flushed all across his cheeks, lips red from how he's been biting them, but his eyes are sharp with displeasure.  

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jongdae bites, rising on his elbows.  

"Getting some lube so I can fuck you with my fingers properly," Chanyeol says with a smirk, pouring lube on three of his fingers. Jongdae gasps when Chanyeol presses back in with three, free hand reaching down to pull at Jongdae’s balls. Chanyeol’s pace is steady as he presses and crooks, putting enough pressure on Jongdae’s prostate to have his cock dribbling. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae croaks, “Fuck, I wanna to suck you off. Wanna choke on you, please let me.” 

Chanyeol hums in agreement and pulls his fingers out, wiping away the excess lube on one of the discarded t-shirts. "Sit against the wall," Jongdae breathes and nudges Chanyeol until he is.  

Now facing the computer completely, he feels awkward and exposed. He can see himself on the screen - long scrawny legs, knobbly knees, and a flushed cock curled up towards his stomach. As he watches Jongdae rifle in the small box on the bed, his stomach draws tight with the force of his breathing. He tries his best not to focus on the screen, ears hot and toes curling into the duvet.  

When Jongdae crawls between his legs again, Chanyeol can see exactly why he wanted to do it like this. Kneeling between Chanyeol’s legs, Jongdae is right in front of the camera. His hole on full display for those watching as he wraps his lips around Chanyeol's cock with a moan. 

With one hand on Chanyeol's thigh, the other reaches for one of the larger dildos in the box. Chanyeol can see the screen over Jongdae's head, can watch how he spreads the lube on his ass over the head of the dildo before he pushes it into himself. He whimpers around Chanyeol's dick as it slides in inch by inch until it's pressed into the base. Chanyeol closes his eyes and lets his fingers slip through Jongdae's hair, determined not to come too soon against the combined force of the warmth of Jongdae's mouth and the image of him working his ass. 

In front of the camera, Jongdae is letting out rasping moans, slurping and gagging on Chanyeol's dick in ways he never has before. It's getting to Chanyeol, the way that Jongdae seems to enjoy this without any shame or reservation. 

Chen is a lonely, horny little twink - and it's a perfect description for this persona he sees now, and it’s so hot to have him real and not stuck on his computer screen. Chanyeol can feel the warm heat of impending orgasm starting to build, the images, sounds, and sensations too much. 

Chanyeol tightens his grip in Jongdae's hair and pulls him off, wiping the strand of saliva and precum trailing from his lower lip to Chanyeol's cock. He stands on his knees and presses himself against Jongdae, kissing him deeply and tasting his salty aftertaste as he reaches behind the play with the dildo. 

Chanyeol pulls the toy from Jongdae and carelessly tosses it aside, spreading his cheeks so that his stretched and gaping hole is completely visible for the camera. He's rewarded with a cry, either of arousal or of shame, and responds by tracing the hot flesh of his entrance with his middle finger. 

"Lay on your back," he growls, putting some distance between them. Jongdae hurries to comply, placing one pillow behind his head and another under his hips. Chanyeol spares a glance at the computer as he reaches into the box for a condom. 

**anon890: holy fuck look at that cock**  
**anon12: i wouldn't mind getting my mouth around that**  
**wunhyun: ur tellin me dud shit**  
**anon29: fck fuck fuck**

Chanyeol's face and chest turn hot as he opens the condom and rolls it onto himself, adding a little bit of lube as well. 

"Fuck, look at you," Chanyeol breathes as he brushes the head of his cock against Jongdae's entrance teasingly. Jongdae wraps his fingers around Chanyeol's biceps hard enough to bruise, nails digging into the skin. 

He takes in Jongdae laid out before him with his knees pulled to his chest and balls drawn up tight, cock rock hard and flushed red. Chanyeol leans down to suck and scrape his teeth over the pale skin of Jongdae's chest. When he feels his mark will be dark enough, Chanyeol pulls back, and it stands out like a bruise right below Jongdae's left nipple. 

"Don't fucking tease me anymore Yeollie," Jongdae whines, hips moving wildly, "Just fuck me already, please. I want it so bad. Please, please." 

"You want it that bad?" Chanyeol asks teasingly, "Then show me how much you want it." Jongdae looks at him with dark, dark eyes. His lower lip is drawn between his teeth so hard Chanyeol thinks it might bleed. 

But Chanyeol doesn't move, only hold his cock steady at the base with a firm grip. Jongdae plants his feet on the mattress and raises his hips, wiggling himself down until Chanyeol's cock slips inside. He keeps going, inch by torturous inch. 

Chanyeol smooths his hands over Jongdae's thighs, letting them settle around his waist. Jongdae looks blissed out, mouth hanging open and eyes heavy-lidded. Chanyeol sets a steady pace and Jongdae gasps at every meeting of their hips. His arms slip under his knees to pull them closer to his chest. 

"Yeollie," he cries when Chanyeol presses into the hilt and grinds his hips, "I want it harder... Please." 

Chanyeol tightens his hold on Jongdae's waist and gives him what he wants. His pace is fast and brutal now, the sound of his balls slapping against the swell of Jongdae's ass nearly as loud as the cries and moans falling from his lips. He eyes the bead of sweat beginning to make its way down the center of Jongdae's chest and leans down to lap it up and lick at a nipple in the process. 

"Fuck. I'm gonna come too soon like this. Ride me." 

Chanyeol pulls out and lays back on the bed, Jongdae crawling to him on his hands and knees. With a firm hand on Jongdae’s hip, Chanyeol guides him down, and Jongdae feels so full. Jongdae takes a moment to savor the feeling, head back and palms pressed against Chanyeol's thighs as he grinds himself back and forth. Although it's mostly for the camera, Chanyeol knows that Jongdae is truly enjoying it with the way he looks down at him, pupils blown wide. 

Jongdae begins to fuck Chanyeol in earnest and Chanyeol can do nothing but grip slim hips and dig his head into the mattress, exposing the long line of his neck. 

"I want you to come first," Jongdae confesses, out of breath, “I wanna feel you come inside me.” 

Jongdae peers down at him through his long eyelashes, managing to look coy and demure despite the flush spread down his chest and the flushed cock bobbing between his legs. Chanyeol’s relieved because truthfully, he’s not sure he would have lasted much longer anyway.  

Jongdae’s eyes fluttering as he gets much-desired pressure against his prostate. Chanyeol raises his knees and plants his feet on the mattress, fingers digging into Jongdae’s hips as he begins to thrust shallowly. 

“Harder,” Jongdae whines, skimming his fingers over Chanyeol’s nipple, “Fuck me harder. I know you want to.” 

The feeling of fingers lightly stroking the skin of his throat has them flying open. Jongdae’s mouth is slack, but one corner turns up to smirk at Chanyeol when he sees his reaction.  

Chanyeol had done it to Jongdae a handful of times at Jongdae's own request, but he’d never had their roles reversed before. Jongdae reaches up with his other hand as well, thumbs resting against Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple. A thrill that Jongdae can’t deny zips through his body at the heavy beating of Chanyeol’s pulse against his hands. Chanyeol stills his hips and exposes more of his throat in silent consent. Jongdae feels the tingle of his orgasm building in his stomach even though Chanyeol has stopped thrusting. 

“Come inside me, Yeollie,” Jongdae pants, tightening his fingers around his boyfriend’s neck, “Come on.” 

Chanyeol tries to swear, but nothing more than a gurgle escapes from his lips. The rhythm starts to escape him as he feels the blood pounding in his head. He can’t find his breath, and his chest is burning, thighs burning from exertion. He’s close - he’s too close - can feel the white-hot heat of his orgasm but can’t seem to tip over the edge. 

Jongdae looks down at Chanyeol’s reddening face with something between lust and morbid curiosity, putting his own release out of his mind. Jongdae releases his hold on Chanyeol’s throat when his eyes begin to fill with tears. With a hoarse shout, Chanyeol finally comes, his cock jerks over and over inside Jongdae’s ass, filling the condom with cum. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even feel the tears slip down the side of his face in the haze of his orgasm. Jongdae climbs off his cock and straddles his chest, and the look he gives Chanyeol is one of utter desperation. 

“Fuck, let me come on your face please.” 

Jongdae is slowly fisting at his cock, one hand tugging at his balls. Chanyeol’s throat is too raw to say anything, so he nods, opening his mouth and baring his tongue. The hand around Jongdae’s cock is moving faster, the words coming out of his lips a senseless mix of _fuck, yes, please, so good_. He feels his orgasm all the way in his toes when he finally comes with a broken moan and a shudder, most of his release landing on Chanyeol’s cheeks and tongue. 

The next moment Jongdae is gone, crouching in front of the computer and pulling at Chanyeol’s wrist. Feeling slightly dizzy, Chanyeol sits up and moves to crouch next to Jongdae. Sitting like this, he’s forced to look at himself on screen. 

Lips red and puffy, hair a tangled mess, his face streaked with the white of Jongdae’s cum. He looks thoroughly fucked, and his dick twitches weakly. The comments that are flooding in are downright filthy.  

Jongdae places one hand under Chanyeol’s chin and the other on the side of his neck, pulling his face close. Something warm and slick slides against his cheek - Jongdae’s tongue. He takes his time licking his release from his lover’s skin, moaning and humming, opening his mouth to show it off to his viewers. 

On the last swipe, Jongdae presses his fingers against Chanyeol’s mouth and whispers, “Open up,” and Chanyeol lets their tongues slide together, the salty, heady taste making him moan as well. A soothing hand runs back and forth over his neck. 

“Thank you for watching, everyone,” Jongdae pants, blowing a kiss, “I hope you enjoyed Yeollie and me. Watch our next show!” 

The timer on the show slowly counts down. **10… 9…. 8…**

\----

Usually, after his shows, Jongdae would sit with his back against Chanyeol, letting him rub him down with a washcloth and massage his shoulders. Today, they’re reversed, with Chanyeol’s knees bent a little awkwardly to fit into the position without his legs sticking out of the tub. Scrubbing along Chanyeol’s back, Jongdae hums a little tune and presses brief kisses to the back of his neck. 

“I just realized we actually did everything you promised in the little description,” Chanyeol murmurs sleepily, looking over his shoulder to peek at Jongdae. There’s an embarrassed smile on his face, one that Chanyeol rarely gets to see with how unapologetic he usually is.  

“I had the whole scene choreographed in my head before we even started,” Jongdae admits sheepishly, “I knew you’d do pretty much anything I suggested or maneuvered you to do, so it was easy even without filling you in.” 

_Figures._ Jongdae knew how to use Chanyeol’s desire to indulge to his weakness.  

“I know usually we’re ….” _Softer, sweeter, cheesier_ are all words that threaten to spill from Chanyeol’s mouth, but the dark cloud of embarrassment over Jongdae stops him, “Different from what we did today, but…” 

“Did you enjoy it?” 

Cheeks warm, Chanyeol admits in a whisper, “I did.”

Jongdae buries his face in the space between Chanyeol’s shoulders. “It was nice, doing the show with you.”

“We can do it together again, sometime. If you want.”

“It’s just,” Jongdae murmurs, hand skimming the surface of the water, “Like that, like what we did today, it might be nice not to have to share that sometimes, you know? Like that, but, just the two of us.” 

Chanyeol nods and turns to kiss where water has gathered in the dip of Jongdae’s collarbones. His hands tremble with the thought that Chennie, not Jongdae, could be tangled in their sheets, all for him with no prying eyes.

Later, they cuddle on the couch and eat the Chinese food they ordered in without having to worry about how much it cost. Jongdae is pressed tightly against Chanyeol’s side, flipping through the channels until he settles on a drama they’ve both seen a million times. Pressing his lips against the top of Jongdae’s head, Chanyeol sighs in contentment.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @ moshimoshh!


End file.
